The present invention relates generally to a power transfer system for controlling the distribution of drive torque between the front and rear drivelines of a four-wheel drive vehicle. More particularly, the present relates to a full-time transfer case having a two-speed gear reduction unit and an interaxle differential integrated into:a planetary gear assembly, a synchronized range shift mechanism for establishing high-range and low-range drive modes, and a biasing clutch for controlling interaxle slip between the-front and rear drivelines.
Due to growing consumer demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, a plethora of different power transfer systems are currently utilized for directing power (i.e., drive torque) to all four wheels of the vehicle. For example, in many xe2x80x9cpart-timexe2x80x9d power transfer systems, a transfer case is installed between the front and rear drivelines and is normally operable in a two-wheel drive mode for delivering drive torque to the driven wheels. However, the four-wheel drive mode is desired, a mode shift mechanism is selectively actuated by the vehicle operator for directly coupling the non-driven wheels to the driven wheels for establishing a part-time or locked four-wheel drive mode. One example of a part-time transfer case is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,280.
It is also known to use xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d power transfer systems for automatically directing power to the non-driven wheels, without any input or action on the part of the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the driven wheels. Typically, the on-demand feature is incorporated into the transfer case by replacing the mode shift mechanism with a clutch assembly that is interactively associated with an electronic control system and a sensor arrangement. During normal road conditions, the clutch assembly is maintained in a non-actuated condition such that drive torque is only delivered to the driven wheels. However, when the sensors detect a low traction condition at the driven wheels, the clutch assembly is automatically actuated to deliver drive torque to the non-driven wheels. The amount of drive torque transferred through the clutch assembly can be varied as a function of specific vehicle dynamics detected by the sensor arrangement. One example of an on-demand power transfer system is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,871.
As yet a further alternative, some vehicles are equipped with a full-time power transfer system having a transfer case equipped with a center differential that functions to permit interaxle speed differentiation while transferring drive torque to both the front and rear drivelines. To minimize loss of traction due to wheel slip, many full-time transfer cases are also equipped with a clutch assembly for limiting speed differentiation and biasing the torque transferred across the center differential. For example, full-time transfer cases are disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,861 and 5,702,321.
A significant number of the transfer cases discussed above are equipped with a gear reduction unit and a range shift mechanism operable for permitting the vehicle-operator to choose between high-range and low-range drive modes. In many instances, the vehicle must be stopped before the transfer case can be shifted between its high-range and low-range drive modes. Unfortunately, the need to stop the vehicle prior to shifting between the high-grade and low-range drive modes is inconvenient, particularly upon encountering road conditions or surface terrains where continuation of the vehicle""s rolling momentum would assist in overcoming the conditions encountered. To alleviate this inconvenience, some two-speed transfer cases are equipped with a synchronized range shift mechanism from permitting xe2x80x9con-the-movexe2x80x9d shifting between the high and low ranges.
In an effort to minimize the overall size of full-time two-speed transfer cases, it has been proposed to incorporate the gear reduction unit and the interaxle differential into a common planetary gear assembly. For example, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,205 discloses a full-time two-speed transfer case equipped with an integrated planetary gearset which is operable for establishing full-time high-range and low-range four-wheel drive modes through on-the-move shifting of a synchronized range shift mechanism. While such an arrangement provides a compact construction, there is a continuing need to develop alternatives which meet modern requirements for low noise and weight while advancing the state of the four-wheel drive art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transfer case for a full-time four-wheel drive vehicle having a planetary gear assembly which integrates a gear reduction unit and an interaxle differential into a common arrangement.
As an additional object of the present invention, the full-time two-speed transfer case includes a synchronized range shift mechanism which can be selectively actuated for establishing a full-time four-wheel high-range drive mode, a neutral mode, and a full-time four-wheel low-range drive mode.
According to another object of the present invention, the transfer case includes a biasing clutch which is operably associated with the outputs of the planetary gear assembly for limiting speed differentiation and regulating the drive torque distribution therebetween in response to the occurrence of slip between the front and rear output shafts of the transfer case. To this end, a control system is provided which includes sensors for detecting and generating sensor signals indicative of various dynamic and operational characteristics of the vehicle, and a controller for controlling actuation, of the biasing clutch in response to the sensor signals. Upon the occurrence of traction loss, the clutch is automatically actuated for limiting interaxle slip while transferring increased drive torque to the non-slipping driveline.
According a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the planetary gear assembly is operably installed between and input shaft and front and rear output shafts of the transfer case and is constructed in a compact arrangement. The planetary gear assembly includes a first planetary gearset and a second planetary gearset which are interconnected by a common carrier assembly. The first planetary gearset is operably installed between the input shaft arid the second planetary gearset for driving the carrier assembly at either of a direct speed ratio (i.e., high-range) or a reduced speed ratio (i.e., low-range) relative to the input shaft. The common carrier assembly acts as the input to the second planetary gearset which has first and second outputs respectively connected to the rear and front output shafts of the transfer case. Thus, the second planetary gearset functions as an interaxle differential for permitting speed differentiation and distributing drive torque between the front and rear output shafts of the transfer case.